Idris University
by CupSwordMirror
Summary: Idris University had always run on a system; those who were different rarely interacted. It had been that way for three decades, and no one expected any drastic changes. Enter Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. These two seemingly opposites- the shy fashion designer and the popular football player were so different and would change Idris forever. AU/AH, all mundane.
1. Chapter 1

Idris University had always run on a system; those who were different rarely interacted. It had been that way for three decades, and no one expected any drastic changes.

* * *

Alec Lightwood had always been on the top of the social ladder. In high school, he had been the star football player. In college, he and his sister, Isabelle Lightwood, and his cousin Jace Herondale, were practically royalty, about as high up the social ladder as one could get. Jace and Isabelle frequently slept around, but Alec had never been one for flings or one-night stands and only been in two relationships, both extremely serious. He had always broken them off, as he never seemed to see the spark with either of the two girls. He went to Idris because his grandfather ran the school, and didn't really care much about his education. His parents would eventually pass on their giant business to Isabelle, Jace, and him, and he was extremely satisfied in taking random classes that his parents advised him to take.

Magnus Bane was always the shy kid that didn't speak much. Most people didn't know he existed, and he was fine with that. His parents sent him off to Idris because they wanted him to be a doctor; he secretly wanted to be an artist or a fashion designer. But his parents would never know of his dreams, and even if they did know, he would continue his studies as a doctor and consider art and design as his hobbies on the side. He enjoyed his art and design classes immensely more than his medical classes. He was perfectly content with his life.

**AN: And that is the start of the story! Don't worry, future chapters WILL be longer, this is just some background information on the characters. Anyway, please review! I'd really love to see your opinions on this. Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day before winter break and all the undergraduates of Idris University were counting down until break started and they were free, if only for a little while. Alec laughed as his cousin Jace joked around during his last class before break, not really caring that they were meant to be sketching. Isabelle lazily was designing a nail look on her paper. Professor Gray had basically given up on trying to do anything right before break, and the students were taking full advantage of the situation.

Magnus was one of the few people actually sketching. He carefully drew out the snow scenery that he had yet to finish. Next to him, his best friends Clary Fairchild and Simon Lewis were drawing whatever they wanted.

As Magnus glanced over at their papers, he noticed Clary had already drawn out a sunset over a frozen lake. He could tell that if she painted it, it would be absolutely stunning. Simon was drawing some odd character from his favorite video game. Magnus grinned and shook his head; that boy could draw, just not traditionally.

As the professor set them free to go, most scurried- okay, trampled- out the door in excitement for the holidays. Magnus, Clary, and Simon lingered to say goodbye to each other. Clary and Simon had been best friends since they were eight and were leaving to go home. Magnus didn't want to go home and have his parents press him over all of his decisions and had chosen to stay on campus.

After the two had left, Magnus walked back to his dorm, shivering, In his haste to go to class, he had forgotten to bring a thick coat and was currently roaming back in a thin sweatshirt with IDRIS printed in bold, black letters. As his teeth chattered obviously, he felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around to be face-to-face with the most popular guy on campus- Alec Lightwood.

Alec smiled at Magnus and said, "Hi, you look like you could use a bit of warmth," as he handed Magnus his coat. "I always bring an extra," he said.

Magnus accepted the coat gratefully with a blush (_his eyes, _he thought_)_ though he looked rather ridiculous. On the jacket (which was Alec's football jacket) was Alec's name and number. It was also ridiculously large, Magnus noted, as it hung baggily on his slim figure. He blushed inwardly when he realized Alec probably needed it to cover his muscles, but he quickly snapped himself out of it. _He's the most popular boy on campus and you're you. Shh. _

Alec chuckled at the way his jacket fit Magnus and how Magnus had a red blush on his cheeks that was certainly not from the cold. He had never seen the fellow freshman and wanted to get to know him better, saying, "Here, I'll walk you back to your dorm." Magnus blushed again.

On the way back, the two talked and soon learned they had several classes together (art and a few medical classes) and even lived in the same dorms (the Oak dorms). As they reached their dorms (which happened to be one the same floor, three doors apart), Alec and Magnus both found it rather sad that they had to leave. As Magnus handed Alec his coat back, Alec said, "Are you staying for the holidays?" Magnus blushed (_damn you cheeks_, he thought) and uttered, "Yes, I am." Alec replied, "Meet me out here tomorrow at 11:00 AM?" Magnus blushed, then grinned, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's a date."

Magnus entered his dorm grinning stupidly, shrieking and carefully picking out his outfit for tomorrow's date. After carefully picking out his glittery navy blue galaxy skinny jeans, a black sweater, and his black boots, as well as throwing a black peacoat on top of it all, he told Chairman Meow, "Does this outfit look alright? I'm so nervous." Chairman purred in response. After calling Clary to confirm that his outfit was good (though she really had no fashion sense), he flopped down onto his bed, exhausted. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Alec entered his dorm looking supremely happy. Jace said, "Mate, you alright? You look like Christmas has come early." Alec grinned and said, "Yeah, I am. Help me pick out an outfit tomorrow, I have a date." Jace chuckled inwardly and said, "Of course, let's go." After what Jace proclaimed as hours (which had actually taken two hours), he picked out the perfect outfit; those skinny jeans that Izzy bought him last Christmas, and the matching blue sweater that she said brought out his eyes. Jace said, "Go get some sleep. Mr. Lightwood needs his beauty sleep for his date." Alec chuckled and smacked Jace playfully, before tucking himself into bed and dreaming of beautiful yellow cat eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jace laid in bed, he smiled to himself. When he saw Alec gazing longingly at Magnus Bane during class, he had noticed a little petite redhead that was GORGEOUS, even in her sweatshirt and leggings. He wanted to get to know her better, for sure.

Meanwhile, as she sketched, Isabelle's eye caught onto a nerdy-looking boy. She smirked, knowing that she could use him to annoy her parents. She decided she'd put her plan in action, and SOON.

Alec excitedly took a shower and then styled his hair into its usual effortless style. He slipped into his jeans, stopping to admire himself in the mirror. He began to pace around his room, waiting for 11:00 AM. As he slowly got tired, he laid himself down on the sofa and before he knew it, was asleep.

Magnus woke himself up at 6:00 AM to get ready for his date (he inwardly smiled) with THE Alec Lightwood. Hopping into the shower and then changing into his clothes, he gelled his hair into glittery spikes and applied on his signature cat-liner that complimented his cat-like gold-green eyes. He then applied some of his favorite glitter eyeshadow and mascara. By the time he finished, he had ten minutes remaining (he was such a girl, he noted to himself) and then flopped down for a few minutes, checking his Twitter and squealing when he realized that Alec had tweeted, "Going on a date with him 3". Alec was open about his sexuality, as was Magnus. Before he knew it, ten minutes had passed and he knocked on Alec's door.

Jace, to his surprise, opened up and said, "Hey, you're Magnus, right? Alec's asleep right now, you go wake him. He kills me when I do." He grinned and then disappeared into his room.

Magnus tiptoed in and lightly prodded Alec with his left index finger. "Alec, Alec, are you awake?" Alec mumbled back, "Jace, go away." Magnus replied, "It's not Jace, it's Magnus." Alec instantly woke up and said, "By the Angel! I am so sorry! Give me one minute." He stumbled to the bathroom and washed his face before dragging Magnus and running out the door, Magnus lightly chuckling.

Alec said, "I was thinking we could go to Taki's, it's this brunch place." Magnus nodded and said his agreement. Sitting down, the pair ordered large coconut pancakes and a hot chocolate to share. As Alec fed Magnus (whose cheeks were permanently stained red), Magnus fed him as well, drinking the hot chocolate with two straws.

The waitress, Kaelie, came over and said, "Excuse me, but are you two married? You're so cute!" Both blushed and said at the same time, "He's my boyfriend." She chuckled and walked off, leaving the pair laughing. Magnus and Alec locked eyes and then, slowly, leaned in until they were kissing.

As they slowly broke apart for air, Magnus asked Alec, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Alec responded, "Of course," leaning in for another kiss. The two, hand-in-hand, walked slowly back to campus, where they proceeded to spend the rest of the day cuddling and watching Star Wars. Magnus was surprised to know how much of a nerd Alec was, and Alec was surprised for Magnus to talk so much.

As Alec laid down for bed. he smiled at his date. It was all going perfectly and he always wanted to be around Magnus. Meanwhile, Magnus was ranting to Chairman Meow and did so until he fell asleep.

Jace, noticing Alec's giant smile, knew something had happened and was excited to talk about it tomorrow. They were such girls, he realized.

**AN: Hi guys! Thank you for reading! Your positive reviews make my day :) Sorry that the chapters are short and kind of boring, they'll get excited too. I'm just trying not to go down the cliched path of "someone gets in the way, they break up, and get back together" type of story. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alec awoke the next morning with Jace screaming in his ears. "HOW DID THE DATE GO? WHO WAS IT WITH? BY THE ANGEL, TELL ME!" shrieked Jace. Alec said, "Get off me, you idiot!" Jace cried, "How you wound me so! ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

Alec sighed dreamily, "It was wonderful. It was with Magnus Bane." Jace responded, "Isn't he that quiet dude with the awesome clothes?" Alec replied, "He's not that quiet. He dresses amazingly though." Two hours later, one would have thought Jace had gone on the date with Alec and Magnus because he knew basically every detail. Alec dressed carefully in a black sweater and skinny jeans, then he hopped off to the kitchen to make his special pancakes in perfect circles to give to Magnus. Jace knew that this was different than the others that Alec had dated. Magnus would last, he thought.

Magnus woke up and smiled inwardly. He hopped out of bed and dressed quickly into an Idris University t-shirt and black sweatpants, not bothering to do his hair or makeup. He quickly cooked up some scrambled eggs and English muffins, putting them on a tray with some flowers and bringing them to Alec's door. He knocked once, and Alec opened quickly and smiled.

"MAGNUS! I missed you- I mean, it's nice to see you!" blushed Alec. "I made pancakes, come in!" Magnus blushed and whispered softly, "I made you breakfast too." Jace chuckled and took this as his warning to go to his room. Alec pulled Magnus down for a quick kiss before they dug in. As a general note, college men usually eat a lot, and Magnus and Alec totally fell under that stereotype. After eating breakfast, Magnus told Alec he had to go to the gym ("I'm getting fat!" Magnus said as Alec rolled his eyes) and Alec decided to come as well.

At the gym, they changed into their clothes carefully, blushing at the thought of, well, each other changing. Alec turned out to be a great partner to Magnus, and the two motivated each other extremely well. They contently spent the rest of the day doing homework, kissing, and, well, laying together in bed. They fell asleep snuggled in bed.

The next morning, Alec awoke with an extremely warm blanket next to him. Wait, he thought, that's no blanket, THAT'S MAGNUS! Carefully removing himself from Magnus's grasp, he ran and took a quick shower, threw on some sweatpants, and left Magnus a note that said:

Magnus,

I've gone out for a run, I'll be back around 10:00 AM. Make sure to get ready ;)

xoxo,

Alec

When Alec returned, Magnus had gotten his hair and makeup done (blue eyeliner with green glitter), blushing excitedly. He told himself he really needed to fix his blushing problems. Alec took a quick shower again, threw on his favorite sweatshirt and jeans, and grabbed Magnus's hand (Magnus blushed).

Magnus sighed dreamily, "If only you'd let me do your outfit and makeup to match those gorgeous blue orbs you call eyes." Alec responded and said, "Never!" As the two hurried off to the dining hall, they ate a quick brunch and Alec hurried off to football practice. After that, the two went back to their dorms and got ready for the party of a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary was going to go home, but she decided against it at the last minute. She didn't really want to go home and see her brother drunk on alcohol or have her mom press her on grades.

Clary awoke to a text from Magnus. "Get ready for a party tonight and tell Simon," it said. She quickly scampered up and got dressed in her paint-splattered jeans and a t-shirt. As she went in to the empty art classroom, she smiled at Magnus's clothing designs and his beautiful artwork and Simon's geeky islittle drawings. Her eyes opened widely as she saw the most beautiful, yet dark piece of art; it was of a person, bleeding out onto the frosty snow. She shuddered inwardly and got a canvas and paintbrush and began to paint.

She painted a forest with careful precision, yet could not get her mind off of the artwork she had seen earlier. She was so concentrated she didn't notice a boy sneaking into the room. Checking her phone and realizing it was 3:00 and the party was at 6:00, she hurried home and shimmied into a gorgeous little black dress, thigh high boots, a careful updo, and a smoky eye look with red lips, she put lip gloss and her phone into her worn clutch, grabbed her black peacoat and went off to the party.

Jace woke up and hurried off to go run with Alec. Afterwards, he ate and, with a few hours remaining, scurried off to the spare art room and grabbed his painting. He noticed a petite girl with strikingly red hair, but ignored her as he carefully painted. The person he had painted that had been bleeding had been his mother, who had died when he was 12 in the same way. After he realized he was late for football practice, he cleaned up and ran off. His football practice went well, he thought. They would definitely beat Mundane High. Scurrying off to his room and putting on his favorite white button-up shirt, jeans, and shoes, with his football sweatshirt, he hurried off.

Alec jogged back from football practice to his dorm to get ready for the party. Taking a quick shower, mussing up his hair into its usual messy mop, and throwing on his favorite sweater (it was indigo) and a pair of jeans, and grabbing his coat, he ran out the door.

Magnus stood by his closet, obsessing over what he should wear. After a long time of standing, he grabbed his favorite tight leather pants, a green glittery top, and his boots. Throwing on some eyeliner (green) and some blue glitter, he checked himself over once more before running off.

Isabelle awoke late that day. She had done homework (many people didn't know of her intelligence) into the early hours of the morning. Yawning, she checked the time. It was 3:00 PM, she realized. Hopping int the shower, she put on her fruity body wash and washed her luscious hair. She called her favorite diner, Taki's, and ordered coconut pancakes and some fries, and crashed on the couch to watch TV. When she opened the door for the Taki's delivery man, she saw the cutest boy. He had messy brown hair, wide brown eyes, and some geeky glasses. She wrote her number down, handed it to him, paid for her food (and a generous tip), and ate while checking Instagram. She ran off to her room at 3:30 to go get ready. Slipping into her favorite white dress and her 8-inch heels, she curled her hair, put on generous amounts of makeup, and grabbed her clutch. When she checked the clock, it was 5:50, and, grabbing her stylish coat, ran off to the party.

Simon had gotten back the day before. He had had an argument with his parents, in which his mom went ballistic, and came back to Idris to avoid it. The next day, Simon had woken up late for his shift at Taki's. Scurrying off, he realized he was on delivery duty and grabbed the orders, driving off. It was extremely boring until an extremely beautiful girl opened the door. She winked at me, he squealed internally. After flirting quickly, they exchanged numbers, and Simon was off. He noticed he had also gotten a $40 tip. As he checked his watch and made his final delivery, he hurried back to his dorm to get ready for the party. He'd never really been much of a partier but Magnus really wanted him to come to this one so he decided he would. Putting on a plaid button-down shirt (he could thank Magnus for that) and a coat, he ran out the door to the party, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl he had seen earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus and alec met each other outside the Performing Arts Building. Hand-in-hand, they walked to the party, Magnus laid his head lightly on Alec's shoulder. Most of Idris knew that they were dating by this point, and they both felt as if they did not need to hide from anyone. Magnus swallowed the thought of what his parents would think, reminding himself that he had only two more years before he was free to do as he liked. As the pair walked in comfortable silence, they arrived at the party. Alec dragged Magnus around as they mingled around with others; Alec was eagerly introducing Magnus to all of his friends, and Magnus grinned and blushed shyly.

At this point, Jace had walked into the party. He really found it quite boring; he flirted with a few girls and all, but he was still looking for that little petite redhead. After a drink, he found Magnus and Alec. He drawled, "Alec, could I borrow Magnus for a moment?"

Alec responded, "Yeah sure, just make sure to bring him back." Jace chuckled and said, "Of course." Magnus shuddered nervously. After they both took a seat on the tacky red sofas, Jace said, "Okay so this would be the point where I'd give you the cliche speech about if you hurt Alec, I'll break your face. That's boring, so O'm going to leave that speech to Isabelle. Just don't hurt Alec." And with that, he allowed Magnus to go back to Alec and he continued his search for the little redhead. He suddenly realized that the little redhead from the art room was _his_ redhead. Jace honestly didn't know why she intrigued him so, but he wanted to get to know her better.

Clary stepped into the party nervously. She wasn't really used to the party scene and she didn't really fit in. After taking a drink (non-alcoholic, of course), she began searching for Simon, her best friend. Simon, at this point, was twenty minutes late for the party. Running in, he bumped into Clary. The two awkwardly tried to dance and mainly just talked until Simon spotted the girl he had seen earlier (the one whose number he had).

He told Clary, "Hey I spotted a girl, I'll be back later." Clary laughed and said, "Go chase her." Still chuckling, she collapsed on the couch, massaging her heels. A blonde- no, that didn't describe him- golden-haired boy seemed to shimmy over gracefully. He said, "May I have this dance?" Clary decided carefully, "Yes, let's go." They talked quietly as they danced. She realized his eyes were the color of molten gold. He realized her eyes were the precise color of an emerald. They both learned about each other, bonding over their love of artwork. They didn't know that they had danced the night away, and the party was ending. Jace slipped his phone out and took hers, adding their phone numbers in. As they walked to the exit, both regretfully knew they had to leave. Suddenly, some man had swung deliberately into Clary, knocking her over and causing Jace to catch her.

Jace yelled angrily. "Hey, you just knocked over my girlfriend." Clary's eyes widened and she whispered, "Girlfriend?" as Jace realized his mistake. Quickly grabbing Clary and running outside, Clary repeated, "Girlfriend?" Jace sighed and said, "Clary, I had a great night today, but that man ran into you to make a move and I didn't want to get you hurt." Clary smiled. Jace then continued, "If you would do the honor of being my girlfriend, that would be excellent." Clary then whispered, "I guess I could do that, Jace." The two rode off to their dorms (which they had discovered were a floor apart) on Jace's motorcycle. When the two arrived, Jace turned around to take off her helmet, his lips gently caressing her cheek. She froze for a second, then moved her lips to meet his.

Magnus and Alec had a great night, mingling and all in all, just having a great time, until a drunken man stumbled into their path and yelled, "FAGGOTS!" Magnus instantly hid behind Alec, and Alec punched the man in the face. A small crowd had formed, yelling at the man until one of his friends dragged him away. Magnus looked at Alec fearfully, and they both knew it was time for them to leave. Carefully slipping away, they walked back to Alec's dorm room.

Simon walked over to the girl he had seen over, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned and gasped, "It's you! I've been looking for you! The name is Isabelle, by the way." Simon stuttered, "You look beautiful." As they got to know each other, Isabelle and Simon realized they weren't as different as they previously thought. At the end of the night, Simon bashfully asked Isabelle, "Would you go on a date with me tomorrow at 6:00 PM? I'll pick you up at your dorm room." Isabelle smiled- a real Isabelle smile- and said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

**A/N: Sorry that there wasn't too much Malec action, but I wanted to establish Clace and Sizzy. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
